


His winged love

by Pantherkittyyy



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Content, Dontmindmyshittytags, Eventual Francis "Ajax" Freeman/Reader, Eventual Mutant Reader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Ifuckingsuckattags, Marvel fanfiction, Mutant Reader, Romance, Swearing, readthis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherkittyyy/pseuds/Pantherkittyyy
Summary: You're hired to work with Ajax, in which you'll eventually know him as Francis.(Summaries aren't my thing)





	His winged love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. My first story lol ^^'  
> So here's the keywords that some of you may or may not know...
> 
> (Y/N) = (Your Name)  
> (L/N) = (Last Name)
> 
> There's more but for now, continue if you want

(Reader Point Of View)

"We need you."

I quirked an eyebrow at the man in the suit after I went to go meet him.

"I understand you just came from Navy, but I'm here to hire you out from that. Temporarily. We need you to help escort packages containing dangerous weapons to clients."

So they want a bodyguard, but that didn't stop the frown upon the paper in my hands. What it read, kinda went against his version. "Aren't you guys curing diseases for people? Not making weapons."

"More or less." He smiled darkly and brought his glass up under the almost dim light.

"What's that mean?'

"What I said." He countered but still had that nearly sickly, dark smile. "So, are you going to agree? If not, my times being wasted."

I got a heavy feeling from the guy. I didn't know what his name is. Only "The Recruiter". I didn't know what to say. This was my damn break that I so rightly earned. Work hard, then relax harder.  
But I liked earning money, not in a greedy way. That life was way too shallow for me. And not knowing what I got myself into, I agreed. "Sure."

"Well, that was rather easy even for me."

"You do this alot?"

"Yes, but some aren't so willing at first. Though once they are, they're completely... ah, how should I put it?" He looked to the side in a thinking manner, his finger tapping into the glass across from the booth from me. Then he looked at me. "Obedient."

The way he said it. Like it was something more behind that word. Like a dark truth.  
Maybe I was just paranoid. "I'll see you." I excused myself and got up, wanting to leave the creepy man's presence.  
I walked out of the bar and out to the street where it was sprinkling and the NYC's lights illuminated the city. Hugging my jacket close to me, I walked down the sidewalk, keeping an eye on for taxis in the nearly empty street. The night air a bit chilly.

"Taxi!" I yelled once I saw the yellow car come down the street.

"Dibs! I saw it first!"

I looked to a man who suddenly appeared from almost nowhere. Wearing a red fur jacket and nice haircut with an ego I could feel that was so big.

"No, you didn't." I protested against the random, childish male.

"I bet you my chimichangas that you didn't, woman."

"What?" I looked at this man incredulously.  
But the taxi pulled up to the curb before he could respond and the man and I looked at each other before jumping into action to get in the taxi first.  
He got there first before I grabbed at his shoulders and had to use my body weight in attempt to pull him off. Instead it looked like I jumped on his back.

"Little Spider Monkey!" He yelled out and grabbed my arm at his shoulder and pulled me off him sideways.  
I could tell by his moves that he definitely had army training. Perhaps even more.  
I nearly fell to the ground and with him halfway into the cab, he looked at me with a self satisfied cocky grin.

"My ride."

I wasn't about to walk multiple blocks back to my apartment and the taxi seemed to be the only one around. So I pulled him out by his coat, hearing him whine about how he won it off from a guy who's probably dead in a game named "Dead pool" or something like that. And how in good shape it was.

"Drive." I urged the taxi driver as I slammed the door shut and as the man in the red coat fell in a puddle.

"Where to?" The lanky, brown man asked as he drove off.  
I told him my apartment and the street it was on. After driving a couple blocks, he spoke up. "What should I call you?"

"(Y/N)." You smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

"Dopinder."

~~~~~

I bit my lip, stepping into the building that was shabby, in the middle of New York City. I couldn't really believe that this government program literally lived under the nose of hundreds of thousands of people.  
I honestly had to respect that they used the same tactic that I used in battle. Hide in plain sight.  
It was called "The Workshop".  
Taking a deep breath, I pushed passed the door and was met with a gloomy sight. The hallways were cement with hanging bulbs. Smelled and felt a bit damp. Brow furrowing a bit, I questioned silently why this program couldn't have a nice and more inviting to help patients. But I didn't question and decided not too ask much about the place.

'These damn things are killing me.' I thought, not liking the feel of the heels on my feet and how tight and a bit painful they made me feel. Heels were definitely not my favorite, along with the calm and collected clothing but I felt that first impressions were very important.  
My heels clicked against the floor as I made my way down the quiet hallway and a door. I caught a glimpse inside and saw that it led to a bigger place inside the building.  
Rounding a corner, there was the end of another hall along with a door that led to Mr. Ajax's office.  
The person who ran the organization was my new boss guy, only known as Ajax. The name made my lips quirk up in a small smile, it reminding me of the dish soap that I use. It made me wonder if he used the soap brand title on purpose.

A flutter in my gut was barely there when I raised my hand to knock on the door. I didn't know why I was nervous. Or why I felt that I should've been.

"1... 2... 3..." I softly breathed to myself then rapped my knuckles against the wood.

"Let yourself in." Replied a masculine voice with a British accent. His kind words didn't really match the emotion in his voice. Thought it had a hint of kindness, I could tell it was fake.

I turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. I immediately checked the area.The walls were plain but with few framed pictures. A desk and computer with a chair couch sitting in front of it. It had the same vibe as the hallways.  
Either this man doesn't care much for his workplace or he doesn't give a damn or the budget was low. Or he worked with what he had. After looking the place over, I looked at the man, Ajax. I didn't know his appearance since it showed no picture of him on his report that was handed to me a few days before. So I didn't know what to really expect.  
But I still wasn't ready for the view of him.

My first impression of him?  
Those eyes.

Those damned eyes that caught mine in a steely, unemotional gaze.

They almost made me stop in my tracks but I continued onward, letting the corners of my mouth tug up into a smile that was complimented as "beautiful smile". I walked up to the desk just as he stood up.  
His cheekboned and jawline nice and somewhat attractive.  
A black shirt half tucked in his grey pants but he pulled it off. The fabric pulling on his upper body and was more than enough to tell me he wasn't skinny at all, more muscle. His height, I'm guessing, maybe 6'1. Taller than me.

"Aren't you gorgeous." He flashed me an award winning smile despite his enemotional feeling I got around him once I made it into his presence. "Hello, sweets."

"Hello, Mr. Ajax." I greeted, a bit shyly and shook his hand, becoming all too aware of his warm, larger than my grasp.

"Just Ajax." He corrected and I nodded and I nearly had to pull my hand from his grip. "Please, sit."  
He gestured to the seat in front of his desk and I took a seat. I got comfortable and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, facing him. Ajax pushed papers to the side that were in front of him on his desk. "My apologies if this place is rather... uninviting. Our organization surprisingly isn't one of the best known places for curing diseases. We work with what we have for now."

"No need to explain, Mr. Aj- I mean, Ajax. I've been in worse." I assured though I doubted he would need assurance, especially coming from a short female.

"Mm." He hummed and tapped the desk with his fingers. "Now, you've read on what we do here to the top detail, am I right?"

I nodded and suddenly remembered on what Ajax actually was. And what he and others did to the patients here in order to unlock a mutation. The word mutation reminded of you of files that you took a peek at before. Mutants that were naturally born and not created.  
But "The Workshop" tortured to have the extraordinary abilities to fight off whatever the patients carried as a disease.  
The cost?  
They were tortured nearly to the death, the Workshop, of course, needed the patient's approval tp get beaten on the rules and regulations you read on the ride to get from your base to here. But from the reports you read on from the people that went back to their families, they were better and happy that they could be around longer.

But I still couldn't get rid of the dark feeling I had once I stepped into the place.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Francis!!!!! ^^ ♡♡♡♡♡  
> Am very sorry if it sucks. Just tell me if theres flaws so i could fix it. ? Comment? That's all I want from yous ^^  
> So let's just pretend that the reader think's it's run by the GOV. in secret or some shit for now until the truth reveals  
> Idk but just please go along? And maybe send some advice on what to write better?


End file.
